


Alpha Blood

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, Blood Drinking, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Make Them Do It, Male Slash, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters wounded Derek in order to steal his Alpha blood. Stiles won't let them run away with the samples not knowing what they'll use them for. But little did he know what will happen to him when he drank the precious blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



> Written for the NIGHTMARE BEFORE HALLOWEEN MEME @ my LJ  
> Written fro Chosenfire28

— You won’t have his blood! Cried Stiles while running away into the forest.  
He wasn’t running fast enough and he knew they’d catch with him soon enough so he did the only thing that came to his mind; he drank the blood, all of it.

*  
— Argent! Growled Derek, his claws and teeth out, his eyes a vivid red.  
— Derek, calm down, tried to argue Chris. We didn’t do a thing to him. We just found him in the forest and he was already in this state.  
— Give him back to me, spat Derek, he could feel Stiles’ suffering and was hearing his whimpers.  
— You have to know, added Chris letting Derek inside, he drank the samples of blood they stole from you, all of them.

*  
— You’re saying that werewolf’s blood is like some kind of Viagra? Asked Scott incredulous.  
— Yes, hissed Derek not pleased. The more powerful the werewolf is the more potent the blood will be.

*  
Derek entered the room slowly, nearly hesitantly. He sent everyone home not wanting someone to hear what will happen here not because of his shame but because of Stiles’ dignity.  
— Derek, whispered Stiles between dry lips. He tried to moist them with his tongue but to no use, his tongue was like paper.  
Derek sat on the bed and gave Stiles some water to drink. When his hand found Stiles’ neck to help him, Stiles wantonly moaned.  
— Sorry… He added, blushing. I’m like dying here. Derek! I don’t understand what is happening with my body, I’m so warm and…  
Stiles was still hard after hours spent on his own trying to get rid of his not so little problem; to no use. A human wouldn’t be able to satisfy the hunger of pure Alpha blood.   
— I know, said Derek softly. We talked about this. It is my blood doing that to your organism.  
— My hand hurts so much, I can’t do this anymore.  
Derek took Stiles’ hand and gently caressed it, Stiles trembled like a leaf. Even the barest touch would make him want to rip his skin apart now. And he could break both his hands giving himself wank after wank he wouldn’t be able to shut down the desire.  
— Let me help? Whispered Derek, not daring to look Stiles in the eyes.  
— Help? Like give me a hand? Tried to joke Stiles, moaning like a desperate and easy fuck, when Derek came to lie next to him.  
— Like give you anything it takes to make you feel better, answered Derek gently kissing Stiles’ cheek.

*  
Two days later, Stiles was sleeping at last.  
He was still in Derek’s bed, holding tight on Derek’s body. He was warm, not burning like a furnace warm but warm like someone sleeping and enjoying the proximity of a hot werewolf body.  
— A burger, I want a burger! Though the whole cow would be better! I’m starving! He said when he woke up.  
— You didn’t eat for two days, acknowledged Derek trying to get up.  
— No! Stiles had him caught in a tight embrace. I don’t want you to leave the bed.  
— How am I supposed to feed you otherwise?  
Stiles smirked.  
— You feed me pretty good those past few days, he answered.  
— You have no shame anymore, sighed Derek, his head once again on the pillow.  
— Nope! You hunted it deep deep deep down, he whispered against the werewolf’s sensitive earlobe before biting at it. Do you think it is your blood making me wanting to mark you? Bite you all over?  
Derek looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips.  
— Nope, this kink is all yours, Stiles.  
Stiles kissed Derek hard on the lips, though softly biting on them. He was growing hard again but this time it wasn’t painful. His stomach growled.  
— I think we should eat something, said Derek giving him a peek.  
— That means leaving the bed, pouted Stiles.  
— We make a deal; we grab something to eat and then I show you what a big bad wolf can do to your pliant little body on the table and against the kitchen furniture.  
— Deal! Cried Stiles already up.


End file.
